A Twist in the Tale
by ImNotAVampireButIFeelLikeOne
Summary: This is Albius! AlbusPotterXScorpiusMalfoy!  I dont know how many chapters I'll add, we'll just have to wait and see. :3
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in the Tale.

Albus Severus Potter was nervously waiting his turn to be sorted into his Hogwarts house. At first, he had been worrying about being sorted into Slytherin, but his father had told him that he had been named after two brilliant wizards, and one of them had been a Slytherin. It made him feel better about Slytherins and being sorted into that house. He knew he shouldn't be judging houses just by the way other people see them. After all, he had been named after one of the bravest wizards his father had ever had the pleasure of knowing, so he knew that no matter what house he got sorted into, he would do his father proud.

All the new students had gathered on the stairs, waiting to be sorted. While Professor McGonagall had gone to find the sorting hat, Albus looked at the other young wizards surrounding him and laid eyes on a slightly taller than himself blonde boy. He looked more closely at him, memorizing his face. He was rather pale with blonde, almost white hair and silver eyes that seemed glint with excitement. The blonde boy suddenly turned his head to look at Albus and slightly smirked. He stood on a step higher than Albus then spoke,

"Albus Potter. I've heard rather a lot about you." He said, still smirking.

"Oh have you now?" Asked Albus, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Indeed." He said, "I can tell you'll be a great wizard, with the help of the right friends, obviously. I can help you there." He held out his hand towards Albus.

That's when Rose Weasley stepped in. She was all too much like her mother, always interfering. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't want to go mixing with him and his kind Albus, him and his family are pure evil."

Albus shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned to face her.

"I think I am capable of making friends on my own, Rose." Said Albus, slightly annoyed. Rose was taken aback by the venom in his voice. He turned back to the blonde boy and took his hand, shaking it once firmly.

The blonde boy smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, my names Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, and I think we'll be rather good friends, Albus."

They still hadn't let go of each other's hands When McGonagall came back. She tapped Scorpius on the shoulder. He turned his head slightly.

"Mr Malfoy, would you kindly follow me please? " She said. He turned back to Albus and put his hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Let's hope we're in the same house." He said smiling and then followed McGonagall. Even before the hat had barely touched his head, it shouted; "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius smirked at Albus than ran to join his house mates.

It was a while before Albus got called out but eventually it was his turn. He walked to stand by McGonagall and she placed the hat on his head.

"Difficult… very difficult indeed. Just like your father…" mused the hat.

Albus didn't say a word.

"Hmm… are you not going to protest being in a certain house?" asked the hat. Albus shook his head. The second he did this, the hat shouted; "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus beamed as he ran over to join Scorpius who hugged him tightly while Rose looked on from the Gryffindor table in disgust.

_And that's where it all begun._


	2. Chapter 2

Now Albus had already made a friend, he knew very well he had nothing to worry about being in Slytherin. He had learnt a lot about the Slytherin house now he was friends with Scorpius. He had learnt that you didn't have to be truly evil to be a Slytherin; you just had to be cunning and think about things before you do them. And Albus truly believed he wasn't evil, he was just cunning, like his father, though of Couse Harry would never admit he was a Slytherin at heart.

Albus was walking down one of the corridors along with Scorpius, talking about nothing in particular when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with Rose Weasley. He sighed.

"Yes Rose?" he said, annoyed that his annoying cousin had interrupted his time with his best friend.

"I know you're in Slytherin Albus, but you don't need to resort to being friends with _**him**_." She said with unexpected venom.

Scorpius folded his arms, "At least my mother isn't a filthy little mudblood." He hissed, sounding all too much like his father.

"You say that again Malfoy and I swear you'll regret it." She said, pulling out her wand.

"You want a bet, Weasley?" Said Scorpius, also pulling out his wand.

Albus stood in-between them.

"I know you two can't stand the sight of each other, but please, there's no need for a fight." He said calmly.

Scorpius lowered his wand.

"I won't fight if you don't want me to, Albus." Said Scorpius quietly.

Albus reached forward and hugged Scorpius tightly,

"Thank you." He whispered.

Albus turned back to Rose who still held up her wand.

"Enough's enough Rose. Put your wand away." Said Albus calmly.

She stood still for a moment then lowered her wand. "This isn't over. I'll prove to you both that Albus is in the wrong house." And with that, she sauntered away, once again reminding Albus all too much of Hermione. He sighed,

"What's wrong, Albus?" Asked a concerned Scorpius, lightly wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't help but get the feeling I am in the wrong house." Said Albus doubtfully.

Scorpius frowned. "Of Couse you're in the right house, the sorting hat is never wrong."

"I know but…"

"But nothing." Said Scorpius stiffly, "You're in the right house Albus. Trust me."

Albus looked up into his best friends grey eyes, the ones he'd actually grown to love and trust over the past few months. He smiled,

"I do trust you Scorpius. Rather a lot actually." He said, sliding his arms tightly around Scorpius' waist and hugging him, burying his face in his shoulder.

Scorpius hugged back, equally as tight. If he was being honest, he really did love his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had gone by and Albus or Scorpius hadn't spoken to Rose at all. They'd seen her around, but all they got from her was a disgusted or dirty look like she didn't want to know either of them. It didn't bother Albus or Scorpius one little bit. Now she wasn't annoying them, they had more time to spend with each other.

Albus and Scorpius were sat under a tree in the grounds outside enjoying the sunny day when their time together had to be ruined by the one and only Rose Weasley.

"Oh, look out, here she comes. I knew it wouldn't last." Said a rather annoyed Scorpius.

Albus put a hand on Scorpius' arm trying to calm him down. "It's alright Scorpius. We can handle her."

Scorpius nodded and placed his hand over Albus' hand, "I know."

Rose sauntered over noticing the two Slytherins were, in a way, holding hands. She frowned but didn't mention it. Instead she said,

"I know I said you were in the wrong house Albus, and I want to take this opportunity to say I made a huge mistake. I've done a lot of research on the Slytherins, and I've realised, you certainly don't need to be evil to be one."

"So you've finally used that oversized brain of yours?" Asked Scorpius.

Albus squeezed his arm, "Scorpius, stop it, please."

Scorpius held Albus' hand slightly tighter and mumbled an apology.

"Glad to know you've come to your senses, Rose." Said Albus, smiling.

"This doesn't mean I'm happy about you two being so close." She retorted quickly.

"Why should that bother us?" Asked Albus.

She frowned and sauntered off without saying a word.

"Well, that went well." Said Scorpius, raising both his eyebrows.

"Indeed." Said Albus.

"You know Albus, I'm glad the sorting hat put you in Slytherin. If not, we might have been enemies like our fathers before us." Said Scorpius, still holding on to Albus' hand.

Albus nodded, "I'm glad too. Our fathers might have been brilliant friends if they had been in the same house."

"I agree." Said Scorpius.

Albus sighed and rested his head on Scorpius' shoulder, "Oh well, they are the ones that had to miss out on a great friendship, that's not our fault."

Scorpius smiled, "True." He paused for a moment then continued, "Your actually the best friend anyone could ask for Albus, I'm lucky to even know you, and I mean that."

Albus smiled, moved his hand from under Scorpius' and hugged him tightly.

Scorpius hugged back, never wanting to let go. He realized from that moment on, he'd do anything to protect his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting ever closer to the end of the school year. It had gone all too quickly for Albus and Scorpius, that whole year just felt like a week. A very fast week at that. Albus was for once alone in the Slytherin dorms with no sign of Scorpius. But he knew Scorpius wouldn't be long, he was only looking for his belongings to take back home. This gave Albus to think about his past year;

He'd truly enjoyed his first year at Hogwarts; Learning all the spells and finding all sorts of brilliant information about students and teachers who had been here before him. But nothing could be better than the fact he'd made one the most amazing friends in the world. Scorpius wasn't really just a friend to Albus, he felt so much more for him than a friend, yet he couldn't explain it. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was about his best friend that made him feel so happy and loved. Whenever Scorpius was around, his mood always seemed to lighten up rapidly and he'd feel like all he needed was to be with his best friend and everything would be alright. He stood in a daze trying to figure out his many feelings when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was straight away, turned to face him and smiled. He was met with the same amazing grey eyes he looked at every day, even though he didn't think it was possible, he was beginning to adore those eyes more and more every time he saw them. Scorpius smiled, looking into those emerald eyes he could never forget,

"Have you got all your things packed away?" Asked Scorpius quietly.

Albus nodded, seemingly scared of speaking. Scorpius frowned and moved slightly closer to Albus keeping had hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright Albus?" He asked with complete concern. Before he knew what was happening, Albus had flung his arms tightly around Scorpius and started to cry quietly. Scorpius was the only person he could cry in front of without looking like a complete fool. Scorpius lightly stroked Albus' hair and asked him once again what was wrong. Albus looked up, his face slightly pink from the crying, and said quietly,

"I just… don't want to be away from you Scorpius. It might sound stupid but.. I feel incredibly safe around you, I feel like no one could ever harm me when you're by my side." He looked down at his feet, still sniffling. Scorpius lifted Albus' head up so he could see his now tear stained face.

"I'll always be here for you Albus. Your my best friend in the whole world, why would I let anything harm you? You're the best thing in my life at the moment, do you think I'm willing to give up on you just because I might be put in a little danger? Come on Albus, you know me better than that." He ruffled Albus' already untidy dark hair and smiled. Scorpius' smile was enough to make Albus grin from ear to ear. Scorpius reached down and took hold of his best friends hand,

"Come on, we've got a train to catch." He said, still smiling.

Albus was smiling too. He thought having to leave Scorpius would be the worst thing ever, but after what he'd just told him, he knew he'd be fine. Maybe not the happiest kid around, but he'd certainly be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Hogwarts students boarded the train, Albus and Scorpius stood on the platform, still hand in hand, taking one last glance at their surroundings. Albus signed,

"What's up Albus?" Asked Scorpius, looking down at his best friend.

"I'm just going to miss this place." Said Albus.

"I'll miss it too." Said Scorpius, looking around the platform.

Albus looked up at blonde boy holding his hand.

"I'll miss Hogwarts the most though. Do you know why?" Asked Albus, not taking his eyes off Scorpius.

Scorpius looked back down to Albus,

"No. Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's where I met the most amazing person in the world. The person who taught and helped me so much in this past year. It's where I met you." Said Albus, smiling up at Scorpius.

Scorpius' smile grew wider as he pulled Albus into a tight hug.

"Your too nice to me you know." He whispered, "But thank you. You don't know how much that actually means to me."

Albus just continued to smile and held on to his best friend tightly. After a few minutes, they let go of each other reluctantly, but still kept their hands firmly clasped.

"Come on," Said Scorpius, pulling Albus closer to the train, "The trains almost ready to leave."

They boarded to train and silently said goodbye to the wizerding world as the train started up and slowly started to move. Albus and Scorpius found somewhere to sit. Luckily, Rose was somewhere else on the train, and they were glad to be alone. They didn't exactly want Rose to disturb their last bit of time together.

They sat side by side still with their hands clasped tightly together. Albus wondered if it was okay to hold his best friends hand and feel the way he did. But, alas, he didn't let it bother him too much as be begun to feel tired. He rested his head on Scorpius' shoulder and found himself drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

What seemed like only minutes later, he was awakened by Scorpius aimlessly playing with his hair. He looked up to see Scorpius smiling down at him,

"Morning sleepy head. The trains stopped." Said Scorpius.

"It's stopped already? Gees what was fast." Said Albus, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked cute after he'd just woken up Scorpius decided to himself.

After Albus was done yawning and rubbing his tired eyes, he automatically reached for Scorpius' hand.

"Come on then," He said, smiling at Scorpius, "Let's go."

They got off the train still hand in hand. Albus saw his dad and mom almost straight away, and Scorpius saw his dad stood not far behind with his mother. The two boys looked down at their locked hands then at each other.

"You ready to tell your family that your best friends with a Malfoy?" Asked Scorpius.

"Only if you're ready to tell yours that your best friends with a Potter." Replied Albus, smiling.

Scorpius didn't let his grip on Albus' hand loosen and nodded. "Of Couse I am Albus. I'm willing to do anything for you."

Albus' smile widened. As the Hogwarts students parted, Albus and Scorpius saw their parents. Both Harry and Draco were smiling, but they both looked down at their sons interlocked hands and frowned. Draco reacted first, almost running towards them with a look of poor anger on his face. Scorpius looked down at Albus,

"He's furious. He's going to drag me away when he gets hold of me." Said Scorpius, pure fear on his face and in his voice. He quickly pulled Albus into a tight hug.

"No matter what my father says, you'll always be my best friend. I love you Albus." He whispered.

Before Albus could reply, Scorpius was pulled rather violently out of his arms by his father, who dragged him away by his arm followed by Scorpius' mother shouting and telling him to stop hurting their son.

Albus stood with tears in his eyes and whispered almost silently; "I love you too."

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father smiling. Something in Albus' mind told him that Scorpius would be alright. He wasn't sure what made him think this, but he knew his best friend that he loved dearly would be okay. And the fact that he would see him again soon made Albus smile.


End file.
